Sentinels of Justice Reimagining
by kman134
Summary: This is a story focusing on the Sentinels of Justice from Charlton Comics with elements of DC's L.A.W.


Chapter 1

The cold air filled the night over Hub City as a slight breeze caressed the walls of an unguarded storage facility. The lights emanated through the windows and movement was heard from inside. Inside were seven men in black ski masks, opening up three, or four, storage containers while searching through the contents.

"Hurry it up! The cops could be on us any minute!" One of the men shouted at his group while he held his machine gun tightly.

"I don't know how you talk me into this, Dave! We're stealing drugs from the Whales' storage unit! If he finds out about this, our heads are gonna be on his platter!" retorted the one. He was shivering. Fear was surging through his body as he looked at his comrade.

"That's why we're going to get as much as we can without that fat bastard knowing about it." the tone of the leader's voice became much more aggressive than before. swinging his hand in emphasis, he raised his gun over his shoulder while he scratched his chin.

Suddenly, the light flickered before it completely shut off. The sounds of murmurs followed after the pitter-patter of footsteps.

"What the hell?! Who turned off the lights?"

"Must have been the breaker! That damn thing is too old to…"

A loud chuckle echoed through the building. The men held their guard up as an unfamiliar voice appeared. "What circumstance would drive such small fish to steal from big fish? That is the question." It was cold and deep with a scratchy undertone in the mix.

Standing on top of the containers, a lone figure stared down with his fists clenched as he jumped and landed in front of them on his feet like a cat while he kneeled.

They pointed their guns and aimed at the figure. "N-not another step, pal! One move and we'll blow your brains out!"

The figure rose up and the men's faces turned pale. They were taken aback by the sight of him. Brushing off the dust on his tanned trench coat and adjusting his fedora, he put up his dukes with an itch for a fight. "Is that really the best threat you can come up with? Don't you have any better ones?"

"Holy shit! What the hell happen to your face, man?!"

They stared at the blank of where the figure's face should be. Without warning, the figure dashed and slammed an uppercut on one of the men's lower jaw, sending him flying and landing three feet away.

"Open fire!" the leader commanded. Immediately, a hailstorm of bullets flew, hoping to hit the figure where he stood. However, the figure was fast, dodging each and every one in a zig-zagging motion.

Swinging his fists, the figure managed to take out three of the gang members, leaving only the leader standing. One of them even smashed his face against the concrete walls.

"D-don't' come any closer, freak! I swear I'll kill you!" his hands shook, making it hard for him to keep his gun straight.

the faceless figure got closer. He noticed the sweat trailing down the man's face while he saw the fear in his eyes. "You're shaking. Losing your nerves, are we?" the man was about to pull the trigger.

The figure quickly grabbed the gun and slammed his fist against the gang leader's nose, hearing the sound of bone breaking before prying the gun away from the crooks' hands. he laid on the ground with blood flowing out of the nostrils as he groaned before losing consciousness.

He removed the magazine and cocked the chamber to remove the remaining bullet. After throwing it on the ground, he reached into his pocket and pulled out a rectangular card with a black question mark on the front. In a flash, the figure disappeared, leaving only a mess behind as the sound of sirens grew outside.

"Now, with all your latest developments. It's the Hub City News Network."

Sitting at a wide desk was a man with short red hair in a blue suit as he had his hands on the table. Narrowing his brows, he kept an eye on the teleprompter while not taking his sight off the cameras.

"Good morning, Hub City. This is Vic Sage with the morning news, here to bring you the truth. Last night, a group of small-time crooks attempted to steal narcotics from a storage facility owned by the Whale. Another example of the disorder that lingers in the city for even the top sharks are losing control of the little fish. However, their plan was thwarted when an unknown assailant crashed the party and took them all down. A video footage from a security camera shows the fight between the gang and the assailant with the latter gaining the upper hand.6 of these men have been apprehended and are awaiting trial while one of the seven, having suffered head trauma, is currently in the Hub City hospital"

An hour later, the lights cut off and Vic Sage headed out. Glares from his coworkers barraged him as he walked to his cubical, but he shrugged them off and sat down in front of his computer.

"They really the you, don't they?"

Standing right next to his desk was a tall beautiful black woman in a blue pants suit with short curly brown hair and small framed glasses. Crossing her arms, she grinned as she looked down on the redhead.

"What do you want, Myra?" he questioned. Hands on the keyboard, he kept on typing his latest report without turning away from the screen.

"Nothing really. Just here to warn you about what you just said during the live broadcast. It appears some of the Whale's lawyers are banging at our doors. You might want to tone it down, or else we'll be witnessing the Godfather live." She placed a hand on her hip while arching a brow.

"It doesn't matter if people don't like it, or not. The truth must be told." She was a little miffed at that remark.

Shrugging her shoulders, Myra was about to walk away. "Hey, I'm just looking out for you, Vic. It's rare to get cute coworkers around here. However, if you get shot on the streets, then that would mean one last rival I don't have to deal with for the morning slot." The redhead just grimaced and returned to his work.

3 months ago. In the labs of the science department in the Hub City's University. Vic Sage was walking up the staircase, sauntering in as he headed down the hallway. The lights were still on as the door remained open. He walked in and saw an old man in a lab coat hovering over the research table.

He knocked on the door, causing the scientist to turn away from his work and towards the young man at the door. "Hey, Dr. Rodor. Working late?"

"Just getting a few things done, actually, Vic. I've been working on something that will help revolutionize the world," stated the doctor. Scratching his white hair, he turned back to his work, looking through a microscope to examine the contents in the petri dish. "Come take a look, vic. See the future before your eyes."

the redhead walked over and placed his eyes on the lenses. However, he couldn't make out what was going on. "I don't get it. it's just some fleshy play-doh, Aristotle."

"It's not play-doh, my boy. It's a new form of synthetic skin that will improve skin graphic once and for all. I call it 'pseudoderm'."

"Does it work?" Vic asked.

Aristotle's excited face faded into a disappointed frown. He sighed and trailed a hand over his hair. "Sadly…not at the moment. The chemicals are not entirely stable, and it seems that when it's place on open wounds, it becomes toxic to the user." He pushed the microscope away, pinching the bridge between his eyes while he groaned. "Hopefully, this batch might be the one."

"Well, before you slap a ring on it, you mind telling me why you called me here?" Standing back up, Aristotle faced the redhead and smiled.

"Oh, yes. You see, I summoned you here to help me track down my assistant, Arby Twain, and see what he's up to. We've been working on the experiment for months. Recently, on the other hand, he's been acting a little strange and I'm suspicious on where his loyalties stand because I fear he might be planning something with the pseudoderm."

"Do you really think he's up to something?"

"Sadly, I'm not sure yet. That's where you come in.

Nodding his head, he shook the doctor's hand and grinned. "Don't worry, doc. I'm on the case."

He walked out of the door and headed out of the building. However, he stopped and smacked his face. _Damn it. I forgot to ask where the guy lived._ Then he waltzed back in, but right when he reached the labs, a loud commotion was heard and he dashed right in to see what was going on.

The entire laboratory was a wreck. Beakers and test tubes were shattered all over the floor, and chemicals spilt on the ground. laying on the floor was the doctor knocked out and wriggling in pain.

"Doc!"

Vic sprinted and helped the scientist up. he was beaten pretty badly, but he will live as is wounds weren't severe.

"What happened here?!"

Doctor Rodor coughed and spoke weakly. "Men came and stole the pseudoderm. They were wearing Halloween masks. So, I couldn't see their faces."

Gripping his hand, Vic seethed with anger. It was a feeling he had been bottling up for years and it was about to be let lose. "Where did they go?! I swear to god, I'm going to bash their faces in and knock their teeth out!"

"I heard them talking about the peer. Whoever they're working for must be meeting with them."

"Good. I'll be sure to bring back the formula before they run away with it."

"Wait! You can't go looking like that. If they recognize your face, then they'll won't hesitate to use your identity against you." The doctor reached under the tables and handed the redhead the petri dish from before.

"Your pseudoderm. You saved some of it?" Vic's eye widened as he held the fleshy substance.

"put this on your face. It will prevent anyone from recognizing you, once I make a few adjustments, that is."

Taking a deep breath, the redhead complied.

"All right. let's do this."

* * *

 **A/N:** Hey, there. this is kman134. I'm here with a new story "Sentinels of Justice: the Question." this is a reimagining of the Charlton comics and features characters from Charlton created by Steve Ditko and Joe Gill. none of the DC characters will be featured, but will be referenced one way or another. I hope you all enjoy it. please, send as many reviews as you like.

In the comics, Myra Connelly is a white redhead. in this story, I made her African-American to add some diversity. In this story, I pictured Vic Sage sounding like Jeffrey Combs while his Question persona sounds like Rorschach from Watchmen.


End file.
